Under the circumstance of heavy current, security becomes the premier standard for connector products. As an important aspect of connector security, the ability of anti-deflection plays a vital role in ensuring the security and durability of connector.
Nowadays, one of the defects of the heavy current connector in the prior art is that its adaptability, i.e. its tolerance to deflected plugging posture, is insufficient. Accurate plugging posture of such connector can eliminate various potential electric risks and improve the heat dissipation, plugging convenience and connecting reliability of the heavy current connector, so as to further enhance the connector's security.